


Still Got It

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Rough Foreplay, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: I was asked to do an Evfra/Ryder thing with the phrase "Sometimes I wonder what it feels like to know what the fuck is going on". It turned into some sparring that turned into some smut. Enjoy!





	Still Got It

Sara Ryder had not travelled for 600 years just to feel like she was back in high school again. Yet here she sat at a old rickety desk, playing games on her omni-tool. Just like old times. She was seated in an old drafty room on Aya with a group of four Angaran resistance fighters and one four-man Apex team. 

Evfra stood at the front of the room with an authoritative stance as he spoke to the group in agonizing detail. They were about to attempt a mission on Elaaden to clear out an underground kett base but timing and meticulous planning were crucial. The base itself was large but narrow and the possibility of getting trapped in a bottleneck was their number one concern. Sara looked down at her omni-tool trying to make sense of the haphazard notes she'd taken throughout Evfra's instructions. Kill kett, don't die, possibly turn kett base into underground nightclub once it's empty. That was what she had boiled the entire 45 minute presentation down to. The last part of course, was not part of Evfra's plan.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Evfra's voice barked, pulled Sara out of her daydreams. She noticed Evfra's eyes fixate upon her as if he was keenly aware that she hadn't exactly given him her undivided attention.

"Nothing in particular, just sometimes I wonder what it feels like to know what the fuck is going on." She laughed hoping the joke would land but instead, it was met with stone-faced concern by the others and abject annoyance by Evfra.

"Perhaps you would know what the fuck is going on if you actually paid attention." Evfra answered dryly. 

Immediately Sara felt badly for making light of their situation. She had a habit of cracking jokes when she was nervous and this mission definitely made her nervous. "Don't worry Evfra. I know what I need to do." Sara squared her shoulders and tried her best to look confident. "I won't let you guys down, I promise." 

Evfra's eyes narrowed as though he could immediately see through her facade. As he answered questions from the the others, she noticed that his gaze never fully left her. She couldn't help but smile at him as she listened. There was something so alluring about the way he spoke so knowledgably about each and every minute detail of their plan. There was nothing he hadn't thought of and it showed. She had often wondered if everything she had done since arriving in the Andromeda galaxy would have gone a lot smoother if she'd had someone like Evfra to keep her from flying by the seat of her pants.

As the resistance and Apex teams slowly filed out of the room, Sara was stopped from following suit by a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find herself face-to-face with Evfra. "You're anxious," he stated plainly, once they were alone. Evfra never had been one to mince words and his words all of a sudden made Sara feel vulnerable.

"Yup..." she answered quietly. "I am definitely anxious. I mean hell, I got through Meridian but I guess...this is different."

"How is this different? You had less people flighting with you and more enemies to fight against." Evfra's eyes softened for a brief moment as he tried to understand Sara's mindset.

Sara looked at him and took a deep breath. "Meridian was almost a year ago. I've literally been sitting on my ass either on the Nexus or Prodromos. Or Aya." She gave him a knowing look with the last part but continued as though she hadn't. "Shit, I'm probably not in nearly as good shape as I was then. I guess i just thought that once the Archon was gone, the kett would go with him. Knowing that they've been literally right under our noses this whole time...it's unnerving, Evfra. What if they had attacked our settlements or your people or--" 

"They didn't." Evfra cut her off and gently touched her hair. "And perhaps you should get off your ass more than just to come to Aya to stop me from being productive." He mimicked her tone from before and he saw the way it made Sara's cheeks flush. It was a simple human quirk but he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed having the power to make her skin change color.

Sara glanced up at him and looked away quickly. She was grinning like a fool as she remembered her last visit to Aya with Evfra. She didn't want him to see just how easily flustered she was just by even thinking about such things. 

"Perhaps you have gone soft though." Evfra said as he lifted her chin. "We can't have that." There was a darkness in both his eyes, and his tone that sent a shiver down Sara's spine. "Follow me." He ordered and she gladly did so.

They walked back through the city center to the resistance headquarters. Evfra led her to the training area and stood in front of her with a rather wicked look on his face. "I won't take a subpar fighter into combat. Not on a mission like this at least." Evfra walked over to the wall and grabbed a two practice swords. He tossed one to Sara and she just barely missed catching it. "Think you still have the reflexes you had back on Meridian?" 

Now he was taunting her. Sara hoped to hell that her laziness hadn't cost her because the last thing she wanted now was to disappoint Evfra. She silently cursed herself for not keeping up with her training as she should have. She held the wooden stick in front of her and concentrated as hard as she could. Despite their burgeoning relationship, she knew that Evfra was not the type to go easy on anyone.

Evfra took the first swing and Sara countered. Evfra spun around behind her and just narrowly missed smacking her in the shoulder. Sara ducked and turned to face him once again. She felt slower than she used to be but her insincts were still sharp. She took a step towards him but didn't try to strike. 

"You're scared." Evfra scoffed. 

"No I'm not!" Sara shot back. She felt herself growing angry and she swung the weapon wide. Her angry flailing did nothing but earn a look a contempt from Evfra.

"You're easily manipulated too." Evfra's voice was calm and unwavering. 

"Fuck you!" Sara swung again without even realizing it. Evfra easily sidestepped the swing. Sara turned, switched the sword to her offhand and caught his wrist as he attempted to evade her attack. "HAH!" She cried out victoriously. 

Evfra grabbed the edn of the sword and jerked it towards himself roughly. Sara immediatly lost her footing and fell face-first onto the dirt floor. Evfra tossed her weapon side and held his own in front of himself defensively. He knew that Sara wasn't above fighting dirty. As she went to stand up she whipped her arm around the back of his legs, catching him right behind his knees. Evfra went down like a bundle of bricks and he grabbed for Sara's arm.

Sara took ahold of his wooden sword and used it to pull herself up. Now she held on to one end and Evfra held the other. Both frantically tried to yank the impliment from the other but it was to no avail. Despite her size, Sara was still strong and she wasn't about to allow Evfra to gain any ground. As they struggled to gain control of the weapon, Evfra twisted it out of Sara's grip and huffed triumphantly.

Evfra pushed forward, making sure there was a fair bit of distance between Sara and her cast-aside weapon. Sara knew that although she didn't have a physical weapon, she still had her biotics in her back pocket. She summonded a biotic charge that singed Evfra's wooden sword. Evfra gave her a disapproving look and charged at her.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the ground. Sara wrestled with him trying to gain the upper hand but Evfra had successfully pinned her down. His hands gripped her wrists and his body was pressed against hers. "I win." He growled at her. He wasn't about to let her up though. Sparring with her had put him in the mood for something else.

"To the victor goes the spoils." Sara bit her lip and looked at him with pure lust in her eyes. She didn't even care that he'd beat her in their little sparring match. 

Evfra kissed her roughly, his lips eager to take what was theirs. His tongue entered through parted lips and he tasted hers against his own. He still had her pinned to the ground as he kissed her and she moaned breathlessly into him. Her heart was already pounding from the adreneline of from their match but now it was racing even faster. Evfra bit her lip just hard enough to make her gasp but then he kissed her again softly. 

Sitting up next to Sara, he pulled her up alongside him and began pulling her clothes off. He dispensed with her shirt quite easily but fumbled a bit while unclasping her bra. He tossed the offending garment away from him and ran his hands up her sides before gripping her breasts firmly. Sara moaned Evfra's name and her head rolled back. She could never get enough Evfra's hands. "Mmmmm," Sara moaned as Evfra pinched her nipples just hard enough to send a delicious mix of plain and pleasure through her. "God I love when you do that." 

Evfra kissed his way from her neck to her collar bone to her breasts where he gently sucked on one while massaging the other. He felt his pants growing tighter as he teased her body and he ached to be inside of her. He pressed her back down onto the ground and lifted her hips. He pulled her pants and underwear down in one sharp motion and then freed his erection. 

"Take me Evfra." Sara needed him just as badly as he needed her. She pulled him back on top of herself and gripped his waist with her legs. Her hands began stroking his back and it was Evfra's turn to shiver. He loved how her slender fingers were able to coax such a reaction out of himself with just the barest of touches. 

As soon as he entered her, Sara bit her lip in pleasure. It took a moment for her body to accomodate his girth but once it did she began rocking her hips against his. Evfra loved how tight and wet she felt. He began pumping his cock in and out of her, slow and deep. He kissed her again and Sara moaned quietly. She began to kneading at his back as she felt herself growing closer to to release.

He hands. Why did her hands have to feel so damn good. He reveled in the way her nails ever so slightly sctractched against his skin as he thrust into her harder. He felt her body tensing up and he knew she was close. She called out his name and her legs tightened around him. He took her harder still until her entire body shuddered in pleasure. Her orgasm washed over her causing her to inhale sharply. 

"You want me to keep fucking you like that?" Evfra snarled. Sara could only nod her head as Evfra continued. He felt his cock stiffen as he too, felt his orgasm shoot through his body. He kept going until finally collapsing next to her. He was covered in a mixture of her sweat and his and they laid next to each other trying to catch their breath. 

"So...does this mean I'm good enough for the mission?" Sara asked haughtily.

"Yeah...I'd say you've still got it." Evfra replied. His voice was ragged but he felt he'd made his point. "Think you'll still have the energy for it?" 

"Oh Evfra, it will take a lot more than that to keep me down."


End file.
